chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramiel, The Sandman
Ramiel is the fallen arch angel of hope. He found away to mix his spiritual energy with demonic energy, creating Daemon Energy. Background Working Personality Calm collected, patient, and always observering. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities Transcended Level Energy User *The ability to manipulate astronomical amounts of energy. Transcended Level Durability *The ability to take massive amounts of damage with no ill-effects. Transcended Level Strength *Far beyond Knuckles' level strength. Deity Abilities *Gravity Control - increase gravity or decrease gravity around an area/space. *Chronolock - remove oneself from space. Power Replication *Capable of sensing the essence of all things. Transcended Assessment *Instantaneously regenerates nearly all wounds and damage. The more life threatening the wound could be the longer it will take to heal. Energy Attribute Working Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. Working *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the intensity of a small gravity bomb, it is far more powerful and protective than the original Spin Dash techniques. Spatial Bomb Attack *A Technique that allows the user to coat the entire body or a limb while it is above the intended target and slam into them like a bomb. Spatial Bomb Uppercut *A Technique that allows the user to cover their fists in spatial energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion. Orbital Bombardment Attack *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover a large space with increbibly high levels of intensified gravity and reduce all other's movements to zero and increase the damage they take from physical attacks. Energy Techniques Spatial Void *A Technique that allows the user to create a suction with the deletion of space in front of the user and all forms of things will be drawn into it. Spatial Barrage *A Technique that allows the user to create long throwing spears from distorted rifts, the destructive power of each is very intense. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald Spatial Tuning *A Technique that allows the user to distort, and warp space which grants teleporting, slowing down, or freezing space similar to the famous, 'Chaos Control'. Spatial Crush *A Technique that allows the user to Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: **Decreasing space of an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. **Add space around or onto an object, causing its personal space to decrease and cave in. Spatial Warp Wave *A Technique that allows the user to break space and send the empty area's collapsing matter at a target. Spatial Blades *A Technique that allows the user to create multiple blades by manipulating the space around himself, giving an appearance of infinitely sharp edged blades by: **Adding space in between objects, thus cutting through matter. **Removing tiny bits of matter and slashing through space, dividing the space and anything in it. Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald Guardian Blade: Phthalo Green Spatial Saber *A Technique that allows the user to condense a space rift into the shape/form of their Guardian Sword. Warp Bubble *A Technique that allows the user to create an orb completely trapping the target, whatever is inside cannot interact with the outside world, the user may destroy all that is inside the bubble. *Create another bubble and teleport the contents between each. Phthalo Green Space: Divide *A Technique that allows the user to release their super form and unlocks stronger enhanced energy techniques. For Revant it transforms him into Revant Divide. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Revant Divide/Super form **2+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source Phthalo Green Dimension: Reverse Divide *A Technique that allows the user to take the power that is needed to transform into a super form and completely sap the energy of any oncoming attack and fire it back at it's origin. *Divide that power and fire both back at their origins. Absolute Space: Singularity *A Technique that allows the user to distort space around a target or pull them into it and trap them within a dimensional rip. Phthalo Green Dimension Matrix *A Technique that allows the user to cover a large space with intensified gravity increasing physical damage. *Release an aura around themselves and fly toward a target at hypersonic speeds. Stage Two Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Revant Divide/Super form **3+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source Phthalo Green: Dimension Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create a mass of dense gravitational energy. This technique has its own gravitational pull and is more than likely to draw surrounding objects/persons/weaker energies toward it. *This technique can be used to hit targets from a distance as well as close range. Special Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Revant Divide/Super form **4+ Chaos Emeralds **Strong Alternative power source Phthalo Green Dimensions: Guardian Aura *A Technique that allows the user to release the strongest level of spatial energy and cover themselves in it. With the release of such strong energy, one can go beyond the already powerful super form. *Releasing this technique allows Revant Divide access to his Guardian form. Guardian Revant Divide. First Story: Second Story: Trivia *Ramiel is not a Demon or Daemon, but is of The Fallen. *Remiel adopts the title of The Sandman. *Remiel has knowledge of all events on Mobius. Quotes Category:QtinqSpirits Category:QtinqSpirits Character Template Category:The Fallen Category:Deities